Jerome-092
, Squad Leader of Red Team. |specialty=Team Leader, Sharpshooter |battles= *First Battle of Arcadia *Battle of the Flood-controlled Shield World *Battle of the Apex |class=Class I: 2525 }} Jerome-092 is a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command.Halo Wars He was a member of Red Team and fought alongside the crew of the Spirit of Fire in early 2531. He has been known to carry a Spartan Laser but is designated as a sniper. This could possibly be because his helmet visor might have an uplink scope to his Spartan Laser, similar to John-117s M6D. He is thought to be one of the leaders of Red Team. History Jerome was born around 2511 and was of a genetic make-up that the Office of Naval Intelligence and Catherine Elizabeth Halsey were interested in. After being selected as a suitable candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program in 2517, he was abducted and sent to Reach, where he was specially trained to be a soldier. Jerome was a member of Red Team during the Battle of Arcadia and was tasked with stopping the Covenant long enough to evacuate the civilians of Arcadia. Afterward, he and Red Team linked up with forces from the Spirit of Fire and assisted in a counter-attack on a Covenant outpost. Once the plan to infiltrate a large Covenant shield was passed down from Captain James Cutter, he and Red Team remained with the crew to assist with the assignment. He prevented the destruction of several prototype Rhinos while they ensured that the shield was destroyed. After the capture of Professor Ellen Anders, he and Red Team traveled with the Spirit of Fire to a Forerunner Shield World and assisted the Spirit of Fire's crew in neutralizing Covenant and Flood forces. Once Jerome assisted in destroying a Proto-Gravemind he and Red Team became stranded on the planet. With the Spirit of Fire being dragged inside the megastructure, Red Team was assisted by the forces of Sergeant John Forge and successfully withdrew to the ship. Red Team then assisted the crew in scouring the Flood forces from the hull of the Spirit of Fire and successfully repaired the power core when it was damaged. Once Anders was rescued, he was tasked with ensuring the Spirit of Fire's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine arrived at the teleporter that would take it to The Apex's main platform. In the control center, Jerome, along with Alice-130 and Douglas-042, engaged a large force of Honor Guards while Forge engaged the Arbiter. Once the area was clear, Jerome volunteered to take the slightly-damaged drive in and ensure its destruction. Sergeant Forge, believing that Spartans would play a bigger part in the war than he ever could, took his place. Jerome (with the Spirit of Fire's crew) was then charged with opening the gate which allowed the Spirit of Fire to exit the Shield World. It is assumed that Jerome, as with the rest of the crew, entered cryo-sleep after the Spirit of Fire escaped the destruction of the Shield World. Trivia *Though he uses a Spartan Laser, the game classifies him as a sniper. This may simply be due to the impressive range the Spartan Laser provides him with during gameplay, or its pinpoint accuracy. *Jerome-092's name may have been inspired by the Campaign Lead of Halo Wars, Jerome Jones. *In cutscenes, you can see the Legendary symbol on his armor's bicep. Jerome-092 also has the Spartan Helmet emblem on his right shoulder. While it is possible to "remake" the other two Halo Wars Spartans, Alice-130 and Douglas-042, in Halo 3, it is technically impossible to remake Jerome. The emblem is easy; add a dark gray Spartan helmet with a red top, but to get the real helmet with a red strip would change the shoulders as well. Also, you can't put a strip on the chestplate, however, you can make the strips on your right arm and right leg red. *Jerome is voiced by voiceover artist and stage actor Crispin Freeman. *Jerome has to be a Petty Officer Third Class for John Forge to outrank him. However, all SPARTAN-IIs become Petty Officer Second Class upon graduation in 2525. *His voice bears a strong resemblance to the voice of the character Church from the popular web series Red vs Blue. *He is one of the few Spartans to be truly MIA. Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Spartan-IIs